the SPARRABETH ending of DMC
by Coco-Chip-Cookie
Summary: as it says, the end of DMC, but this is only the kissing scene. the rest will follow, together with a sequel. for now...


I was just watching DMC and AWE, and then I got a sudden realization! Jack was meant to be with Elizabeth and vice versa! Not that eunuch of a Turner! So here's my version seconds before the kiss. Hop you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow. Although I might want to… :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The other ending of Dead Man's Chest**

There she was, standing on the deck of a half-broken Black Pearl, looking at it's captain, who looked around, silently saying goodbye before he would walk to the long boat, to leave with the remaining crew. She knew she had feelings for him, but she also knew that this was all his fault. And then… she remembered a thing: the black mark.

She walked towards Jack, he was now with his back towards her. She stood inches away from his strong back and she urged to tough every inch, every wound of it. But she couldn't, there was no time. There never was. She stopped, still looking at him. Then she decided to kill the silence.

"Thank you, Jack." She said, which made him turn around. But he stayed on his spot, not wanting to move.

"You're not free yet luv." He answered back, which made her a bit startled and she took a deep breath.

"You came back." She said, looking in his eyes, not wanting to leave him. She walked towards him, and she let her eyes drop to his lips. His half-full, but perfect lips. "I always knew you were a good man." She said, still walking closer. She hesitated, waiting for Jack to say something back, but he didn't. she looked in his chocolate orbs again, feeling sorry for the curse which was on him now.

Her eyes went back to his lips, their heads came nearer and nearer to each other, until their lips met. What looked like an innocent kiss ended up in a passionate, all wanting kiss. They walked backwards towards the mast, the kiss getting more and more passionate every second.

Meanwhile the rest of the crew and Will were loading in all the stuff that they could bring. But when Will handed the last gun, he spotted them. Unfortunately for Will, Mr. Gibbs was climbing down and shouting an order.

"Prepare to cast off, there is no time to lose" he said, and started to climb down. "Come on Will, step too!" He said, getting Will out of his trance. They climbed down, while Elizabeth and Jack stood against the mast, still kissing. His hands were next to his own body, while her hands were on his shoulder. She changed the course of the kiss, and let one hand glide down his arm, towards one of the cuffs, while the other was in his hair. Once she got a hold of the cuff, she put one around his wrist.

After he felt the cold metal against his wrist, he gently pulled away. She clicked it all the way into the lock, hoping that it wouldn't come loose. Finally understanding what happened, he opened his eyes and saw an angry look of Elizabeth. He smiled, after he heard the last click of lock on the cuff close. She let go of the cuff, which was now around his wrist entirely, and removed her hand.

"It's after you, not the ship, not us…" she whispered, so that only he could hear it. "This is the only way, don't you see?" she leaned in again, but stopped for half an inch away from his lips. She looked at his eyes, his looked at her lips, which were half-open. Then they closed, and she started talking again. "I'm not sorry." And slowly went back to his face. He lifted his head up, still looking at her lips.

"Pirate." He whispered, which made her breath in a little too fast. Then he looked at her eyes again, and saw that they were filled with sadness and sorrow. They said to him: 'I don't want to kill you, but I have too.' In return, she looked in his and they said: 'you don't want to do this, so don't do it.'

He could only smile when she turned around, confused and sad. He then looked at the cuffs, which were surprisingly loose. Meanwhile Elizabeth was halfway the ladder when she decided something. "I love him." She whispered, almost crying. She made a rare decision, and climbed back up.

"Elizabeth, where are u going?" Will asked, but she turned around and said:

"If Jack goes down with his ship, so do I. You must go." She turned around. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and they rowed away from the Black Pearl.

Jack saw the whole scene, and was a bit surprised when he saw Elizabeth coming towards him. "I thought you loved that eunuch, aren't ye luv?" he asked, but the only answer he got was a key, appearing out of her pocket, which she opened the lock with.

"I'm sorry Jack, for doing that. I just…" she started, but was silenced by Jack lips upon hers. Surprised by his sudden move, she stood there with wide open eyes, while the most handsome pirate was kissing her. She regained from the shock and started to explore the rest of his tremendous body trough the fabric of his clothing with her hands.

He did quite the same, but started to change the direction of the kiss every three seconds. Knowing they were running out of oxygen if they didn't part soon, Jack slowly slid his hands down towards her abdomen, then to her back and at least he let them rest on her hips.

Sensing what he was doing, she moved her hands towards his neck, then to his shoulders, and then slid them up to cup his face. Pulling away gently, they placed their foreheads against the other, still heavy breathing of the tremendous kiss they shared, again.

"That was…" She started, but he said the word before she could.

"Perfect." He ended. "Seal with a righteous kiss, A dateless bargain to engrossing death with." He said, which made her look up in surprise.

"I never knew you read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." She said.

"They're more things you don't know about me luv, 'cause I'm capt'n Jack Sparrow."

"And a capt'n goes down with it's ship." She said.

"But this time not alone." He whispered, and placed an arm loosely around her waist. They then turned at one side of the boat, and they saw tentacles appear from the water. "Ready luv?" he asked.

"ready." She said, as they linked their hands together, and with the other they equipped their swords. As the Kraken was now fully above water, he opened his mouth and made a loud roar, spitting out a lot of slime on them. As he stopped roaring, he opened his mouth further, and Jack and Elizabeth made a run for it, soon both to be swallowed by the Kraken. As they were in slow motion right in front of the Kraken, Elizabeth swear she heard Jack say 'I love you' before they dived with blades and all in the mouth of the gigantic Kraken, waiting for their punishment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And??? Ye readers like me ending of DMC and me beginnin of AWE?? No worries, me'll make ye a whole new AWE, sparrabeth of course. Just like this bloody one. Gotta go, me dropped me eye somewhere xD.


End file.
